On the Other Side
by Ja-Wren
Summary: Sebastian copes with working for Moriarty and finding out they have John in common.
1. a new world

Disclaimer: I don't not make money or own any of the characters I just warp to my own plots.

AN: this is another continuation of my first two stories, this one is from Sebastian and Moriarty's POV.

**Chapter 1:**

Sebastian Moran took in the little flat he sat in listening to his new boss talk to the kindly land lady with half an ear. He was confused at how he ended up at Baker Street with Mrs. Turner as a landlady, considering at the beginning of the week he was in an army base holding cell waiting his sentence. His musings were interrupted by the words newlyweds and first flat together, Sebastian smiled like a good little soldier, but he was freaking out. Married to the boss, well I guess Orin; he didn't even know his job title all he knew was that the Boss got him out of that military facility with semi-honorable discharge and his rifle. He was also to be receiving weekly payments starting tomorrow. This flat was his, the rent paid for with the condition he would always be available when called. Sebastian just couldn't figure out what he was doing, or going to be doing.

"So what do you think?"

"It's great boss." Sebastian answered automatically

"Tch, Orin in this apartment, we are married remember."

"Why is that again?"

"Mrs. Turner and Mrs. Hudson are nosy; being married and newlyweds means they will give us privacy"

"Why here? I have a few places I could live, and you have flats all over London."

"My enemy of course, Sherlock has racked up favours all over this part of town. It will be easy to keep tabs of him because if we ever lose him he will come back here eventually."

"So, what is my job?"

"What's with all the Questions Bassie? Just enjoy it, you will be killing people soon enough, you my dear" James sat down on the arm of the and grabbed Sebastian's face "are my ace up my sleeve, no one will know who you are nor will they even know you exist." With a final pat to the cheek James stands up "Come on Bassie lets go shopping for the flat." Usually Sebastian would hate being called Bassie, but coming from the smaller man it's seemed normal, almost like if he didn't irritate you it would be wrong.

"Sure thing B… "Sebastian's voice died off at the glare coming from James "Orin, let's go".

The shopping trip turned out to be a shopping spree; it seemed that Jim really liked spending money. They furnished the flat and then Jim decided that as an employee Sebastian can't be scruffy, so Sebastian's worn, faded, stained, and holey wardrobe was replaced and promptly burned the only thing Sebastian was allowed to keep was his old army fatigues. He fought with the idea of his life being controlled in such away but the clothes that were picked for him suited him. Slowly Jim was moulding him into the perfect employee and for Sebastian thinking about the changes in those terms made it easier to accept.

Sebastian found that if he just went with things as they came life was a lot easier for him, like when Jim decided to figure out a way to mimic natural causes of death by ingestion and they had to eat take away for a month because everything was contaminated, or when Jim was inventing poisons and they had to replace all the dishes and kitchen appliances said appliances were either thrown in a tantrum when Jim failed or just burned, melted or blown up. So when Jim announced that Sebastian was now to act as a kept husband while Jim brought home the bacon, Sebastian just nodded and continued on with his day. Sebastian had no qualms with this as he technically was a kept man; they just weren't married or had any other relationship aside from a working one. Though that statement meant more than what Sebastian originally thought, it also meant his first job.

"Bassie" Jim whined and Sebastian knew he wanted something, which confused Sebastian to no end Jim could ask him to dance around town in a tutu and he would do it because it meant he had earned the amount of money that Jim was paying him.

"Yes Orin."

"You get to test out my poisons for me, go be a dear and inject this into the food at this residence." Jim said while swinging a pouch with syringes and holding out a piece of paper. "Do you wanna know who we are killing Bassie?"

"It doesn't matter to me Boss" Sebastian said and since they are talking about business he wasn't reprimanded too much for the slip up.

With an exaggerated sigh Jim started talking again "Three months and you still can't call me Orin, even Jim in this place would work why you are so formal with me all the time Bassie I will never understand." Sebastian stared at the insane man in confusion, Jim scared him shitless that is why he was formal. "You are killing the IT guy from St. Barts he lives alone so no worries about killing an entire family besides that would look suspicious. Put at least 5ml of this in everything you can find if he eats any one of those things he should be dead by morning. Use all of the syringes" He let Sebastian take the items, and Sebastian thought the amount of poison overkill 6 full syringes was a lot but who was he to ask questions about poison. "Oh and Bassie you're going tonight he works night shifts." Sebastian was excited His first real job, sure he was about to poison a guy but it was something to do.

At eleven at night Sebastian took off towards the address of the man he was to kill. The place turned out to be a flat getting in was easy enough the guy lived on the second floor, kept his windows open. The particular window he climbed into was the bedroom window. The kitchen was easy to find though deciding what to inject the stuff into was difficult, understanding now why he was given so much poison. Sebastian went to work. Fruit was easy, and so were the left overs. The instant food wasn't so forgiving; Sebastian just hoped that the guy didn't notice that the seals were a little looser with the pudding and yogurt cups. The raw meat was a little easier but Sebastian hoped that the vacuumed plastic didn't stretch any further to make a more noticeable hole. The easiest of all was the water pitcher in the fridge as well as the juice.

Sebastian was a little sad when his mini recon mission was over but he wasn't one to scoff at tedious jobs. So he swiftly made his way back to the flat enjoying the night air. When he did eventually make it back he found Jim playing with his pillow.

"Why do you have that?" Sebastian asked while slowly sitting down.

"I was bored so I went snooping. What is it?" Jim looked at him while playing with the stitching.

"It's to help with stitches, John got me to do the stupid exorcises in my free time."

"You're talking as if I know who these people are, it's annoying" Jim threw the pillow at Sebastian

"Sorry, Captain John Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, RAMC" Sebastian was examining the stitching starting from the uneven and huge to the refined and even, Sebastian was so distracted that he missed the look of utter shock that passed across Jims face. "He was that doctor I shot. He told me to do these exorcises and when I was good enough he got me to stitch up the medics. It was his little fuck you to the: No shooting unless defending your patient rule." The pillow looked creepy to be honest like it was stabbed a multitude of times and patched back together.

"You shot my Johnny-boy." The Rage within that short phrase made Sebastian rear up and cower into the seat. He had never seen this side of Jim before and it was unnerving to say the least.

"It was the only way to save him" Sebastian answered automatically. Not even caring that Jim apparently knew John but was rather possessive of him. "It was either shoot him or lose him to the enemy."

"You killed my Johnny-boy." It seemed that Jim got the un-official, official version of the reports.

"No, Doc is alive. I swear we were shipped out together the reports said I killed him because they wanted me out of the army and in jail, please don't kill me boss, he's not dead." Sebastian had never been so terrified in his life. The look of pure fury and insanity directed at him was something he prayed he would never ever see again. "He's not dead" Sebastian repeated those three words in a whisper.

The switch in Jim was instant. "That's good, you see Bassie if you killed him you would look very much like your precious pillow. Go get some rest we have a busy day tomorrow. "Sebastian flew out of the chair so fast he almost tripped.

"Sure thing, I'll uhh see you later." Sebastian made his way to the bedroom and sincerely hoped he woke up in the morning. Sebastian knew that there were a lot of John Watsons in the world it was a common name after all, but he knew that Jim was talking about the right John. Like Sebastian John had one nickname that he loathed above all else and for him it was Johnny-boy. It also seemed that Jim had a knack for being the only one to be able to call people by their most hated name.

Stripping down to his boxers Sebastian decided to at least enjoy his maybe last sleep instead of fretting about being killed in the night and promptly fell asleep.


	2. a promotion

Disclaimer: I don't not make money or own any of the characters I just warp to my own plots.

**Chapter 2:**

Sebastian woke up staring into the cheerful face of Jim. "Oh god I woke up to soon" Sebastian groaned and rubbed his face.

"I'm not going to kill you, because it seems that you saved Johnny boy from the worst fate ever." Jim chirped "Come on Bassie we are going to see how our Cabbie is doing."

"What Cabbie"

"Get dressed if you want to find out, and hurry up" Jim left and was clanking around in the kitchen. Sebastian found that his clothes were chosen for him on of the few suits he now has, he picked up the clothes and was headed to the shower when Jim shoved grooming instruction at him and took off again without a word. Sebastian looked over the list. It told him what order to use each product and had very detailed instructions on how to use it. When he got to the bathroom everything was labelled and numbered according to the instructions and Sebastian was too tired to fight this. Considering it was the first time he met anyone else who worked for Jim it would be best to follow the mile long list. After the frankly too long process of grooming Sebastian made his way to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for him, before he could eat though Jim grabbed his face and inspected his work.

"Hmm, we need to get you a spa day Bassie. Your eyebrows need work but you did well." Jim grabbed one of Sebastian's hands "a manicure would be good to. You're going to be more presentable if you are going to be seen with me, our clients won't take you seriously if you look frumpy."

"I thought I was to be hidden" Sebastian was sure the Spa deal was a form of torture for shooting the Doc, though he was happy to be a more active piece in Jim's operation. He started eating before Jim declared they had to go.

"That would be boring; you want to have some fun with your rifle, don't you?"

"Of course, that's why you hired me, for my rifle skills?"

"Let's go, I want to get this over with, it's already eight, and I don't want to miss the press conference."

"Yes…" Sebastian fumbled over the proper way to address Jim was it his alias Orin, or the much more formal Boss. He knew he had been avoiding it all morning not sure what to call him anymore and not wanting to make a mistake to set Jim off again he settled for nothing and cleaned up after his breakfast.

"Oh Bassie are you still struggling with the titles, that army training is hard set, but like I said just Call me Orin." Jim thought over that a bit. "But not in front of the clients Boss will be just fine then." Jim swirled around and was out of the door leaving Sebastian to follow.

The ride to where ever they were going was peaceful; Sebastian took in the scenery from the passenger seat enjoying the feel of wind in his hair. They pulled up to a dingy little complex that seemed to be their intended destination. Jim jumped out of the car and walked through the building with ease, Though Sebastian thought Jim looked about as out of place as he probably did in his suit. The pair made their way to the second floor rather quickly though and Jim seemed to get more and more fidgety as time went on, even though it was only half-eight.

"He better answer the door, or I will kill him" Jim said as he knocked on the Door numbered two-oh-five. The door was answered quite promptly thankfully Jim pushed passed the man that answered the door and Sebastian followed while scouting the quite empty flat. It was furnished with mismatched pieces and clashing patterns, take out containers were left out on the counter. Deeming the Flat was safe he then studied the man that was staring at Jim. The man had a bit of a spine but Sebastian assumed he had seen Jim's darker more unpredictable side. Sebastian also deemed the man pathetic and didn't like him instantly. The man's watery blue eyes said it all, that this man had given up on life. Sebastian seen those eyes in the war, it was a liability. Running out and claiming a hero's death when all they were doing was committing suicide by war. It was people like him that got good men hurt, running into danger and the expecting to be saved if death wasn't instant.

"Mr. Moriarty what a surprise, I wasn't expecting you so soon I still have the supplies." The man said seemingly getting over his shock.

"Yes I know but after the next supposed suicide I have a feeling our dear Sherlock will be called in this is your warning" Jim stated, and the disgusting man got a very hungry look in his eye. It made Sebastian feel dirty. Apparently Jim didn't like it either "You are pathetic if you think you will win against him, try if you must but you are just a pathetic pawn."

Angered the man lashed out "I can at least match him unlike that stupid brute behind you; he probably can't think for himself, I hate military men." Jim grinned at that and Sebastian tensed.

"Uh-oh you shouldn't have done that you may be an acceptable intelligence but you're too dumb to keep your mouth shut. Seb is the one who will make sure you don't talk." Jim's mouth formed a little smile that promised horrible things to come "Oh Bassie dear." Jim sang out.

"Yes, boss."

"Don't hurt him too much and stay away from the face. I think you earned yourself that."

Sebastian already wanting to hurt the man gave him a punch to the gut sure to make him go down and remember it for a day or two. When Sebastian turned to Jim who was already opening the door Sebastian felt better.

"Why were we there in person?" Sebastian asked as they made their way to the car.

"Well Bassie it was a way to show you off, and what did you think of him? he is quite perfect for the first phase of this game."

"I don't like him." Sebastian stated as he got into the car. "I am assuming I am to keep an eye on him through my scope, and you already told him where to take Mr. Sherlock when he inevitably meets him."

"See Bassie, you aren't as dumb as you look. It's why you are mine." Jim declared as they drove back to the flat. Sebastian just nodded and once again enjoyed the cool wind running through his hair; he missed the England air and was still excited about the not sweltering heat and the too bright, hot sun of Afghanistan. Jim parked the car and walked as fast as he could while still being graceful. Sebastian still didn't know why it was important that they watched the Press meeting with the DI investigating the case the he now found himself privy to. Jim settled himself in front of the telly and turned on the meeting, while Sebastian made tea for the both of them.

"Bassie, hurry up it's going to get amusing soon."

"Yes, Orin." The name would forever feel odd on his tongue but it was better than getting killed over calling Jim boss. Sebastian made his way over to the couch to see a flustered DI fumbling with the answers trying to not insult people. When all of a sudden all the cell phones went off, at the same time. With a frown the grey haired DI looked up and seemed a tad amused but more so confused. "If you got a text please ignore it" directed the very pissed off woman sitting beside the DI "all it says is: wrong" a reporter said loud enough for the camera to pick it up. "Yes and ignore that". Sebastian was also confused but decided that Jim would explain if needs be, and continued to watch as the texts interrupted the conference enough to end it.

"See, Bassie that is why Sherlock is one of the more fun people in the world." That explained the importance of this meeting; it became very clear early on in the partnership that Jim was obsessed with Sherlock.

After that the day dredged on slowly as Jim emailed his resume to St. Barts and did whatever Jim did. And Sebastian decided to check that everything was still in working order with his rifle aiming at random pedestrians, even though he wouldn't know if the aim needed adjusting until he shot a bullet but it was fun to hold his gun once more. Sebastian just finished putting his rifle away around three and noticed Jims obsession headed towards the building next door.

"Hey, B... Jim "Sebastian winced "Mr. Sherlock is down stairs talking to Mrs. Hudson" Sebastian moved out of the way so Jim could see.

"Now this is interesting Bassie it seems we will have new neighbors." The look on Jims face was a tad creepy.

"How do you know there will be two people moving in?"

"Weren't you listening to Mrs. Hudson at dinner? She said she had a tenant lined up, and he would move in when he found a flat share"

"Oh, I don't recall that." Sebastian looked over Jims shoulder as Sherlock took off in a cab.


	3. the sound of home

Disclaimer: I don't not make money or own any of the characters I just warp to my own plots.

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning Sebastian woke up much the same way he did the previous with Jim staring at him it seemed he would have to get used to this, though he was hoping he really didn't have to. "Come on Bassie why do you sleep so long all the time?" Jim asked in his I want you to do something whine, So Sebastian waited with his eyes closed. "I want a day out today starting with that manicure I promised you the other day." This made Sebastian's eyes snap open and then he proceeded to groan and he slowly got out of bed to find more comfortable clothing set out for him. Sighing he held out his hand to Jim for the grooming instruction knowing that they would be different from yesterday. Why he had to put 7 different products on his person was Greek to him but hopefully today was simpler, though he would prefer to just use soap. Jim grinned at him and handed him a list it was in fact simpler but all the products were different again. "See Bassie you are a quick learner." Sebastian grunted and headed to the shower.

"Why do I have to change my routine all the time?" Sebastian asked as he sat down for breakfast, and he was checked over by Jim once again.

"We really do need that spa Bassie, war was not kind to your face." Sebastian would have been inclined to be offended but he heard the twittering of Mrs. Turner and Mrs. Hudson through the thin walls. "And because a disguise is only as good as the details."

Jim placed a plate of food in front of Sebastian and told them the plans for the day, Sebastian was disappointed that Jim's spa day was not negotiable but the firing range would be fun. The domesticity of the morning was vaguely creepy in the beginning but Sebastian found the semblance of a routine comforting.

They went to the Spa first and it wasn't half bad, half being the key word the first part was that stupid manicure and getting his eyebrows groomed ,the second half was spent with Jim leering over Sebastian with a glint in his eye as some tiny Asian woman swabbed acid on his face. Jim said it was a chemical peel, Sebastian was sure it was illegal. Though saying no to this torture would surly get him killed he put up with the irritating itch with a clenched jaw, and cursing for the first time that he saved Johns life. "Oh don't be a baby Bassie it wasn't that bad, I promise not to do that again." Though Jim did promise Sebastian heard the implied 'if you don't screw up'.

"So where is the Shooting range?" Sebastian asked itching to see what the stupid military did to his rifle.

"We are going to the country base" Sebastian had only heard about the base it was where Jim kept his employees, he wondered if he would be there permanently from now on. "Don't worry Bassie, you will be coming home with me still, you are far more important than all the others." Jim smiled "You are mine after all." Sebastian felt like a pet, not that he was derailing the thought from Jim's mind; he preferred the kept man idea better than pet though.

The drive was awkwardly silent and was only interrupted when Sebastian forgot the protective barrier on his face was none existent at the moment and then a hiss of discomfort echoed through the car. Jim only smiled a knowing smile that irritated Sebastian more than his face ever could. It was noon by the time they arrived at the base, it actually looked like a hotel, and sounded like war. "Come on Bassie, we can't waste time I have a feeling you will be using that that rifle of your tonight, that nasty man will not stay away from Sherlock." Sebastian was getting used to Jims switches, it was like he kept all the masks that had worked for him over the years and switched between them at random intervals just to keep in practice. Right now Jim was in all intent purposes a Child making Sebastian feel like a paid nanny who had to supply every fancy for the child to keep his job, other times it was to complete every whim of a mad man to keep his life.

Sebastian would be lying if he said he wasn't excited he got his gun out of the boot of the car and followed Jim around back. The firing Range was glorious and loud and looked like the set of a World War II movie. Jim, still in his childish mood laid down on his stomach next to Sebastian as he set up his sniper rifle. The people milling around testing what looked vests rigged to blow up when shot looked at Sebastian as if he was diseased. "Hey Boss?" Sebastian asked laying in front of (behind? Sebastian could never figure that one out) his set up rifle.

"Yes, Seb." It seemed Jim had switched out of childish and into what Sebastian called his college kid persona.

"Why is everyone watching us?"

"Oh they just don't know who you are, or who I am for that matter." Sebastian frowned. How could Jim acquire an army and yet have no contact with them what so ever? Deciding to ignore this fact considering Jim only was in contact with few people and those few probably pushed his bezerk button and that would keep any man in line.

"What target do you want me to hit boss?" Sebastian looked at his scope. "Well I will hit it eventually depending on the aim."

"The farthest and work your way back" Sebastian nodded his consent and fired, surprisingly the target exploded upon impact. "So the aim isn't wrong?" Jim asked grinning at the explosion.

"No it is, just not by a lot my rifle was disassembled by a lefty."

Jim glared "how can you tell?"

"Well lefty's when they disassemble a rifle they tend to touch the aim, mine is fine-tuned and easy to move." Sebastian said this as he twisted a nob very slightly to the left. "That should do it." And in very quick succession Sebastian hit all the other targets each one ending in an explosion.

"Well that was fun, we just have to go talk to the man in charge here and we will be home in time before the nasty man kills again."

"Yes Boss" Sebastian could only assume the nasty man was the cabbie from yesterday, and quickly followed Jim into the hotel like building. The place was fairly plain not matching the outside at all, Sebastian felt as though he was in the army barracks again. It was also very maze like, making Sebastian's head hurt. Finally coming to a door Jim pushed right on through.

"Mr. Moriarty m what a surprise." The man behind the desk jumped up and saluted.

"Yes, yes enough with the pleasantries colonel, it seems that the explosives are coming along nicely though your men are still far too obvious, they have delicate tasks colonel and those tasks need discretion and precision. Work on this or else I will have Sebastian shooting people next time I come through here." Jim was in crime boss mode and it sent a shiver down Sebastian's spine.

"Yes, Mr. Moriarty" the Colonel gulped "It will be fixed next time."

Jim stared at the colonel "Come along Bassie lets leave this place." It seemed the Colonel didn't realize Sebastian was in the room. Sebastian ignored the glare he was getting and followed Jim with his usual yes boss. The walk out was even more confusing until Sebastian spotted the thin almost invisible lines at eye level. Sebastian realized they were following the red one and it felt like he was in a hospital now instead of an army barrack. It took less than a minute to make their way out of the building and into the car; the drive home was filled with Jim singing along to the radio, and every once in a while Sebastian joined in when Jim glared at him. Sebastian didn't know how Jim knew what songs he knew the words too but Jim was perceptive so maybe he gave himself away.


	4. new neighbors

Disclaimer: I don't not make money or own any of the characters I just warp to my own plots.

**Chapter 4:**

Jim and Sebastian returned to their flat and were quickly herded into Mrs. Turner's kitchen for a gossip session with Mrs. Hudson. Sebastian was utterly confused but accepted the tea and biscuits, and Jim looked as though he hit the jackpot. Turns out that the gossip was about Sherlock and guessing what type of person would agree to live with him. It also meant the two caring women asking if Sebastian was feeling well, because his face was a little red. Jim assured them it was nothing and Sebastian diverted the attention back to Mrs. Hudson and her Husband who was on death row in Florida. It had been an hour by the time Mrs. Hudson stopped gushing about the beautiful Young man who ensured her abusive husbands death, and by that time she realised she had to get back to her own building to greet Sherlock and his flat share at seven. Sebastian and Jim left soon after with the promise of another Gossip session scheduled for next week; after reaching the Flat finally Sebastian slumped in his Chair and huffed at Jim who was now snickering.

"Oh hush Bassie it wouldn't have been that bad if they knew you had a facial, they will be complementing you in a week" Sebastian just groaned and leaned his head against the back of the chair. "Here Daddy will make it all better just sit still" that was all the warning Sebastian got before he had a lapful of Jim.

Sebastian adjusted himself in the chair at the added weight but otherwise didn't react too much until he felt a cool substance being put on his face, and then he sighed and relaxed more into the chair. "What is that Orin?" He finally asked after Jim was done putting whatever it was around his mouth.

"Lotion silly, you would know that if you used more than soap." Jim tilted Sebastian's head forward and kissed his forehead "see I told you daddy would make it all better, now keep an eye out for Sherlock I'm going to get supper ready."

"Thank- you" Sebastian got up and moved to the chair by the window and missed the confused look on Jim's face. Sebastian decided on leaning against the window sill with said window open he was content with the cool air on his face as he watched people walk by, until ten minutes later he spotted a very familiar silhouette walking with a cane. "Orin, come quickly." Sebastian moved over and pointed at the figure when Jim appeared at his side.

"What am I looking at Bassie?" peering at the man with what appears to be a psychosomatic limp

"Jim that is Doc walking this way I'd recognize him anywhere." Sebastian looked at Jim and saw the recognition on his face as John slowly made his way closer to the building turn into shock. "What is it?"

"He's the flatmate Seb." Jim declared

"What? How can you tell, he might be just walking by here." Hope was ebbing its way into his voice.

"He is looking at addresses and seems fairly determined. He also checked his watch twice." Jim sat on the Chair Sebastian just vacated, and started mumbling. "Hmm, well we can't let him see us yet."

"I figured" Sebastian said dejectedly "he is rooming with your enemy."

"Don't worry Bassie; we will play with him as well, just nothing too dangerous." Jim said "and if it comes to a more dangerous game we will deal with it as it happens." Sebastian didn't like the sound of that one bit. Sure Jim scared the crap out of him but he has come to like the little Irish fellow, it was hard not to when you lived with him. But John was an entirely different story, like his dad always used to say Blood shared in battle was thicker than water of the womb. John was his family he didn't know if he could kill John all over again, and this time for real. Both men stared at the person that consumed their thoughts as he greeted the Infamous detective and wondered how this will affect their future. With sluggish movement Jim finished making supper and Sebastian stayed still by the window with conflicting thoughts buzzing in his head until the good DI had come.

"He's killed again; the DI just went into their flat." Sebastian sounded so lost that Jim decided to give him a hug, which only brought up more memories of his first and only friend. Studying the man he was holding, maybe at some point he could count him as another.

"Yes well let's eat and I will brief you on where to set u…" Jim trailed off as John and Sherlock got into a cab. "At least you can keep an eye on Johnny, by the looks of it he will be there." Jim let go of Sebastian's waist "Hurry up before the food gets cold." The meal was silent and the debriefing fairly simple now all that was left to do was waiting for the time to leave.


	5. the past and familiarity

Disclaimer: I don't not make money or own any of the characters I just warp to my own plots.

**Chapter 5:**

Sebastian and Jim sat in silence that was not uncomfortable just more heavy; it stretched until Sebastian couldn't bear it any longer. "I don't know what to do Jim." The repose he got was a curious stare. "I mean John is my brother, he… we." Sighing Sebastian gave up knowing that Jim knew what he meant.

"We won't kill him Seb, I wouldn't have bought out his contract if I wanted him dead, and anyway he made me promise that if it came down to it I would do it personally."

"What contract?"

"When I met him he was in witness protection, but he wanted to leave his family" Sebastian nodded, he knew John was abused, he helped the young kids who joined the army to escape "But if he left his family he would be emancipated and declared a citizen under the name that they gave him, it wouldn't be easy to change his name after that. So John planned and plotted until he found the solution and with the help of my family his plan worked. Just before John left he told me that the name he had given me was his real one. It was him showing that he trusted me even though by that time I was already diagnosed as a psychopath, and already well on my way to being a criminal." Sebastian just stared at Jim it seemed he was lost in the past and just talking. "I planned to kill a kid that summer, had everything all ready, but for some reason I needed his approval." Jim smiled an honest to god smile "He just critiqued it; he saw a small detail that I missed. That's when I decided to tell my dad about the contract on John. My father was a right bastard but he liked John, seems everyone did so he was put under protection of the McNamara Family."

"What did John do? What contract, Jim?"

"He killed, and imprisoned enough of the crime family of London that they were crippled for good, after that he had a hit on him, no due date." Sebastian was shocked; his dad did hits for that family, he quit after the big bust everyone connected to crime knew about it.

"James Wilson-McKay" Sebastian said causing Jim to look up and study him "My dad he was hired for the hit on a little boy a little older than me, he refused saying no women no children. It was his one rule."

"And they call me a spider with my Web, John is far more connected then I" Jim grinned "well enough of all that I think The Ice Man is done setting up cameras lets hack in shall we. And we need to prepare for your departure, another outfit change is needed." Sebastian, still a bit dazed at all the information just nodded not noticing the slightly manic grin on Jims face. Jim hacked into the computers fairly easy but since the flat next door was empty it was pointless to watch. "Come on Bassie lets go through your closet, you need the perfect outfit for tonight, because you're going to have to make it through the police with a gun." By the time Sebastian made it to his room Jim was already pulling out clothes.

"Where did you hide a guitar case in my room?"

"Your closet, and it's a bass guitar they are longer then a regular guitar, I think your sniper rifle will fit nicely"

"So this is how I am going to get by swarms of police, would that even work? It sounds farfetched like something right out of the movies."

"Exactly Bassie no one will suspect that a rifle would be in here and the NSY is so dependent on Sherlock they won't check"

"What if Mr. Sherlock sees me?" Sebastian asked

"Why do you insist on calling him that? It's irritating your little self-imposed rules." Jim sighed "I'll let that one slide it's hard enough to get you to stop calling me boss."

Sebastian looked up at Jim as he started discarding his choices with either a, No, or a, that won't do. "My dad always said that you show your higher-ups respect to survive you know, even though he's your enemy Mr. Sherlock is to be respected I grew up in a crime family and they taught me how kill, but more importantly they taught me how to survive. The rules are not self-imposed they are just habit" Sebastian seemed to zone out a bit. "Respect your superiors, they hired you they can hire someone to kill you too. Only kill who you are paid to, never kill or hurt people for fun, it's a job nothing more. Never let anything you do lead to your boss, they get caught your out of work. Be polite to true officers, because they are the ones who will never stab you in the back." Jim looked thoughtful at that, or maybe it was the outfit he just put together.

"What did you do to piss off the army?" Jim finally asked as he came to the army fatigues that still smelled of the desert. "There is absolutely nothing that works, how is it possible"

"the ones I worked with weren't good people; the lot of them were as dirty and as greasy as motor oil. That's why they wanted me out so bad I had a lot of blackmail on too many of them." Sebastian grabbed the black jeans and a band shirt from the discarded pile. "Sometimes B… Jim" Sebastian shrugged at Jims eye roll "I would be better at picking out casual disguises." Upon looking at his room in disarray "How did I get more clothes, when did… minions Orin, you have minions getting more clothes… how do you know my size." Sebastian widened his eyes, realizing this is the first time he talked so much, he even went so far as to yell as Jim. Sebastian was actually blushing while Jim just grinned, for a second time he cursed saving John's life because the man is like a hurricane every time he shows up he uproots things that should be ingrained so thoroughly and breaks down thick walls that have stood for years.

"Tch, Mrs. Turner and Mrs. Hudson are hardly minions. And I live with you I just checked your clothes , anyway you happen to be the same size as Mrs. Turners nephew… and apparently Sherlock you should really pay more attention when we have tea with those two they are very informative." Sebastian shook he head those two women were an ocean of random information, he quickly changed and Jim set up the Case as an odd silence only broken by shuffling sounds settled around them. "Why do you only call me Jim only after you start to say Boss? That's been bugging me I can't figure it out." Sebastian apparently opened up a door that led to a more informal relationship that needed to be explored.

Sebastian looked back at Jim and grinned "because you are far from borin'" Sebastian continued to put away the mound of clothes he swore that all the clothes he owned previously combined wouldn't match this amount.

"Boring what do you mean Boring?"

Sebastian loved catching something that Jim missed "Buh Orin, it sounds like boring I only ever get the buh out so I call you Jim" with the room clean again Sebastian out to where his rifle was leaving Jim standing still. As Sebastian reached the desk in the living area Jim burst out laughing. With the tension of a new dynamic settling and thoughts of what John being involved means seem pointless now, what happens will happen, they can only affect the outcome so much. So as Sebastian settled his rifle in the new case he saw Sherlock reappear with a very bright pink suitcase.

"Uh-Oh" Sebastian for once wasn't paying attention Jumped at the sound of Jims voice so near "The nasty man made a mistake it seems victim number four was more intelligent then he thought, we will wait for John to return then you can go to the school." Jim looked at the camera feed." We can't have him seeing us it would ruin the game." Jim turned to the computer that was set up in the corner and set it up to show the cameras in 221 B. Sebastian curious decided to sit by Jim and see what was so great about Sherlock Holmes.

As the two watched Sherlock rifle through the pink bag it became clear to Sebastian why Jim was so obsessed with Sherlock. The man was intriguing his thoughts flew out through his body but so fast that he wouldn't have been able to follow along but the man was muttering. It unnerved Sebastian though when Sherlock would look directly at a camera it was as if he knew someone other than his brother was watching him. "It seems he only knows about 4 of the 7 cameras, the redundant ones are obviously just for sound." Jim explained, pointing at the three screens that showed a different angle of the living area kitchen and door. The two watched as Sherlock settled down only to Yell for Mrs. Hudson, and then for John, obviously not getting a response he started texting. Sebastian decided to wait by the window for John to get back so he could head off towards the school to prepare for the night ahead.


	6. complications

Disclaimer: I don't not make money or own any of the characters I just warp to my own plots.

**Chapter 6:**

Less than 15 minutes later John came storming out of a black car looking more panicked then Sebastian had ever saw him on the battle field. "Orin John should be busting through the door any second now, he just got out of a black town car."

"I see, looks like big brother did something stupid." Sebastian went to stand beside Jim as a tiny version of John ran up the stairs skipping a few steps. As the scene played out John confirmed what Jim said and then almost without looking he pulled down all the wireless cameras set up, one by one the screens were in Johns hand the last clear image they saw before the sound went out was a murky sink filled with water. "Ah Johnny-boy is so smart" The pride in Jims voice made it seem like he was a parent and John just won first prize. "Well Bassie, I would say you have a three maybe four minute window to leave now"

"right, I shall be off " Sebastian left carrying bag that he set up, quickly leaving baker street as fast as possible he walked to the next block before hailing a cab and giving directions to the pub Jim told him to go to that was near the school. It only took few minutes to arrive at the bar and following the instructions he proceeded to enter the bar, it was more a club then anything the air was hot and stale and it grabbed at you trying to pull you into the throng of people moving against and with each other. Ignoring the pull and sway Sebastian slowly made his way to the bar, if he was going to stay here for a half hour then he was going to get a drink. The beer tasted good, Jim hated alcohol said it made people stupid and Sebastian agreed working with John showed him that. Any medical personnel that showed up hung-over was given the same treatment of being called out and yelled at all day to do menial tasks, Though it seemed a cruel thing for John to do he insisted that he would rather have his men hate him then to endanger the lives of others.

Finishing up his sleeve of beer he decided to head out to the school to set up on the west building. The cool air of the night made him shiver as he stepped out of the club he reeked of sweat and alcohol and his hair clung to his head. The walk to the school was quick and upon reaching the roof Sebastian quickly counted the windows and aimed his rifle and waited. Thankfully the wait wasn't long his body has lost all the heat it gained in the club and the once refreshing air turned to a punishing chill. He watched as the cabbie pulled a gun on Sherlock before putting it away again and eventually the two walked into the building.

He watched for the lights to turn on before looking in on the scene with binoculars. The old man started off confident and cool and Sebastian got to watch as Sherlock reduced him to the bitter angry person he was before getting up and leaving. Sebastian was about to look away when Sherlock turned around to face the cabbie once more. The idiot reached for a bottle and took out the pill, Sebastian noticed something was off right away; the bottle only had one pill each in it. The cabbie had more than that on him a couple days ago. As Sherlock examined the pill in the light The Cabbie with his hungry grin confirmed Sebastian's suspicions that both pills were poisoned the old man was committing suicide and wanted to take Sherlock with him. Sebastian quickly focused his rifle on the old man only to see him go down clutching his shoulder while Sherlock whipped around to see the other shooter. Hurriedly packing up Sebastian ran to the fire escape to see John speeding down the stairs. Sebastian waited until he could no longer see john as he turned a corner as Sebastian quietly made his way down as well as soon as he touched the ground the flashing lights came pouring onto the street Sebastian found his way on the other side of the road and began walking as he saw DI Lestrade rush toward Sherlock who just came out of the school. Sebastian almost made it to the road John went down only to be hailed by a Cop. Cursing his luck he turned to face the officer with a relaxed grin on his face.

"Lo,"

"Did you see anyone run this way?"

"Na, just walked out of that pub" Sebastian mad a sweeping motion towards the group of people entering a loud building. By this time the young officer got close enough to smell the stench of night life clinging to Sebastian and twitched his nose "Needed to cool down so I am headed to the main road for a cab."

"The Band is still playing, why are you leaving?" The officer asked looking towards the case.

"My friend's band mate was late, something about work so I filled in the first few songs until he showed up"

The officer looked him over once again "Thank-you for the cooperation."

"Ta" Sebastian nodded his head before swinging around again and started to walk away, with a frown on his face.


	7. Deja vu and finally normal

Disclaimer: I don't not make money or own any of the characters I just warp to my own plots.

**Chapter 7:**

As Sebastian entered the room Jim was waiting for him, "What happened?" Jim gestured to the leather arm chair in front of him. Sebastian sat down and relaxed into the chair and stared at Jim gathering his thoughts.

"The Cabbie was going to commit suicide and Kill Sherlock as well, I was going to make the kill as Sherlock went to take the pill but by the time I got to the gun" Sebastian looked down at his hands as Jim growled "The Cabbie was already bleeding from his shoulder, a fatal wound but he had enough breath to talk a bit, John took the shot and got away." When Sebastian finished with the simple report he looked at Jim. Sebastian was contemplating whether or not he should leave Jim to his thoughts when Jim spoke.

"Go take a shower Bassie you reek of stupidity" Sebastian got up and collected clothes to change into "You did well tonight" Jim said as Sebastian re-emerged from his room to head up to the bathroom, with a nod Sebastian left. Sebastian enjoyed the hot shower as he didn't have certain products to use. When he got out he found that Jim already went to sleep, he quickly followed suit.

The morning after Sebastian woke up to muffled arguing and Jim sitting at the end of his bed. "What is going on?"

"Oh your awake, well John just moved in and is in doctor mode." Jim explained excitedly

"Why are they awake now it's bloody early" Sebastian tried to burrow further into the blankets, only to have them pulled off.

"Come on Bassie we need to celebrate my new Job, we can make a day of it"

Sebastian tried to curl up into himself only to wheeze in pain " Alright , I'm up just give me a minute" Jim looked over Sebastian wondering where he was injured, Jim was about to flip Sebastian on to his back when Sebastian decided it was ok to get up. Unaware of the attention he had on him Sebastian decided to forgo having a shower and quickly undressed.

"How come you didn't tell me you were injured?" Jim asked freezing Sebastian where he stood.

"I forgot about it until I tried to curl up" seeing Jim scrutinize the purple almost black Bruise marring his stomach made Sebastian want to reassure him " It's nothing, there wasn't a truly flat place on that roof I just landed on a bump when I rushed to shoot the cabbie. Afghanistan was worse." Jim winced as Sebastian went to put his jeans on.

"Sebastian, sit back down" as it was a direct order Sebastian followed no questions asked as Jim left the room, He came back a few minutes later with ice and a pill. Sebastian stared at Jim and examined the pill before swallowing it dry. "Here" Jim placed the cool bag on the center of the bruise and sat on the bed.

"I'm fine, really" Sebastian said but didn't dare get up.

"We will leave in 20 minutes, we will go to that café you like for breakfast" Jim said before he started to laugh.

"What?"

"It's just, this is how John and I became friends, I was the one with bruises though and John always wanted to be a doctor."

"Are you saying you are my friend now?" Sebastian asked staring up at Jim

"I'm not sure I only ever had one friend before, so I really don't know." Jim idly traced the bruise "I honestly can't say if I am worried that something of mine is broken, or if I actually care that it's you who is hurt." Sebastian was watching the confusion show on Jim's face. The two were silent for the rest of the 20 minutes lost in their own thoughts. Jim puttered around the room examining little things before pulling out a white button up shirt. "Here may as well get fully dressed Bassie." After Sebastian had permission to move they were out the door in 5 minutes headed towards a café a few blocks down.

"So, congratulations on the job, when do you start." Sebastian toasted after they sat down with their coffees

"Immediately" Jim said while the waitress brought over their food. After that the two didn't talk much just enjoyed the day acting like tourists, they got caught up in the crowed watching the changing of the guard and even went to the museum to watch a tea ceremony. When they got back to the flat it seems Mrs. Hudson it seemed couldn't wait until the weekend for their scheduled gossip session,

"YooHoo, boys would like some tea?" the call came from Mrs. Turner's kitchen.

"Yes, of course I can never turn down an invitation from you two lovely ladies" Jim grinned "hurry up Seb." Jim pranced in happily while Sebastian awkwardly lumbered in with his shoulder hunched trying to make himself smaller. He fought a war yet he was still cowed by the three people in front of him, mainly because he would never disagree with the two ladies and Jim was insane, and his boss. The conversation was naturally on John and not for the first time Sebastian wondered if there was something more than a childhood friend ship between John and Jim. Once again Sebastian sat in silence nodding and eating whatever was given to him. When the visit was over it seemed like life as normal , well as normal as it had been the last few months.


	8. stalking half asleep

Disclaimer: I don't not make money or own any of the characters I just warp to my own plots.

**Chapter 8:**

It was a month after the Fiasco with the Cabbie that Jim came home while Sebastian ate and started fuming about Chinese idiots and bastard bankers all the while pacing. It seemed that the Smuggling ring that Jim has set up attracted the attention of Sherlock though some convoluted and unbelievable events. "Moran, you are going to stalk those two neighbors of ours and if anything happens to them I will blame you." Jim practically screamed the order.

"Yes, boss I will shadow them" It had been a while since Jim has gotten this worked up; to be honest Sebastian almost forgot he was a psychopath.

"Good, that's good Sebastian." After calming down Jim slumped into a chair and almost fell asleep. Sebastian pulled him up and steered him into the bed taking off his shoes and covering him with a blanket Sebastian sighed; Jim had been barely sleeping since he took that job to keep up appearances with being Jim from IT, Moriarty the Criminal consultant, and the Orin a well off tenant to Mrs. Turner with a husband fresh out of the army with slight mental issues. Sebastian made some food and packed it all up for Jim to grab before work. Then waited until the two sleuths got back to their flat, luckily when they did return they didn't' leave again leaving Sebastian with nothing to do but check the computers and make sure Jim woke up in time for another consultation. Sebastian only got minimally more sleep then Jim did because he matched his sleep schedule to Jims so that Sebastian can be Moriarty's gofer.

The first problem arrived when John decided he needed a job, after debating about who was priority the two criminals decided that Johns was slightly more important to follow than Sherlock was, if only because he moved around a lot more. So Sebastian trailed John as he made his way to a walk in clinic it took a little arranging but he got a clear view of the interview and though he couldn't hear what was being said Sebastian knew the John was still as oblivious as ever when it came to people who found him attractive. Sebastian was also confident that John liked a certain curly haired detective, so this poor woman had no chance. After about a half hour of talking and failed flirting on the woman's part, John got the Job. Sebastian made his way home the same way he came through the tube and about 20 paces behind John. As he arrived at the flat he was only there long enough to get Jim up and fed for another consultation then he was off trailing the detective and doctor all the way to NSY only to get a text from Jim telling him to head off to an apartment located in a completely different borough, sighing Sebastian took off once again it appeared that the two did a lot of leg work when on a case. The two were in the flat for only twenty minutes and then took off in a cab; Sebastian had to phone Jim, mainly because telling a cabbie to follow another is very attention grabbing. Ends up they went to a Library and were now headed to a museum. This was giving Sebastian a headache it was hard enough to trail someone going to a set destination these bounced around like a ping pong ball at a table tennis tournament.

Sebastian got to the Museum in time to see John getting arrested; groaning Sebastian phoned Jim once more thankfully he was told to go home and that it will all be taken care of. It seemed until this case was solved neither Jim nor Sebastian were going to get very much sleep. When Sebastian got home he and Jim had a nap, sometime during the last month both have taken to sleeping in one bed , mostly because it was the closest one and you could always hear what John and Sherlock were doing. It helped that Jim drilled a hole in the corner and set up a speaker that now played in Sebastian's room 24/7. Sebastian woke up to John yelling about an Asbo and Jim slept right on through only grumbling a little and turning towards Sebastian. Resigning himself to not being able to sleep ever he got up and got ready to trail the pair. While window waiting for them to get out of sight so he wouldn't be recognized Sebastian saw the leader of the smuggling group that Jim dealt with, and she was very interested in John. This surprised Sebastian he would think that they would be more interested in Sherlock.

"Hey, Jim" Sebastian said to the lump in the middle of the bed "Come on wake up, something is not right and I need permission to kill someone." With that Jim was up, still wrapped in the blanket, his voice was hoarse, and eyes a little blurry but he was awake.

"The General is more interested in John then she is in Sherlock" Sebastian reported "John went to New Scotland Yard and Sherlock to the bank to retrace the steps of the mules"

"That's not right, she should be trailing Sherlock, I told her not to kill him, but we all know how me telling someone not to kill him tends to turn out, that's why your trailing them so she doesn't get stupid and bring the British government down on us. " Jim lied back on the bed and closed his eyes again. "I am getting a little more sleep before my shift at Barts and you are going to the lucky cat, no doubt they will go there next. Shoot warnings only unless needed, a silencer is in your case, I had it made for you. "Now Jim turned away and snuggled into a pillow. Washing his face with cold water Sebastian headed out the door with a "bass guitar" and hailed a cab to get to china town.

Sebastian settled himself on a roof top that was diagonal from the lucky cat. It was only 5 minutes before he saw Watson and Holmes walk into the tourist trap. Setting up his gun he watched the street and sure enough about 20 minutes after that General Shan arrived with that ever present camera and the bad spy outfit, and the spider crawled into a flat directly across from him. Growling now Sebastian cursed Sherlock's and Johns luck, hoping that it will cancel out the horrible luck that they already seemed to have. He watched as Sherlock climbed into the flat the same way the Spider did and luckily Sebastian had a good view into the windows, he also saw John squawking on the street and General Shan taking more pictures, what for he would never know, maybe she was in contact with The Woman. Looking back into the flat he saw the Spider holding Sherlock around the neck with a scarf cursing he fired a shot through the open window into a chair making the man let up the choke hold and look at the window to see Sebastian all the clients knew who Sebastian was now, he was known as Jim's enforcer. Now, hopefully, that the Chinese smugglers know they are being watched his job will be a little easier. Leaving before Sherlock spotted him he made his way to the street and headed towards Shan who disappeared into the lucky cat.

" , what a surprise." General Shan greeted

"Cut the crap lady, why are you hounding the two of them?" and to Sebastian's ire a lot better than he was fairing.

"We had something stolen from us. we deal with our own."

"Last I checked Watson and Holmes don't have little lotus tattoos on their heels"

"They keep on popping up; we were looking for our little orphan run away, Soo Lin Yao" Sebastian recognised the name she was the one doing the tea ceremony at the museum

"Yet you seem interested in them taking pictures even." Moran growled before taking the camera out of her hand, and shoving it in his pocket.

"Only of Sherlock. for our people to be able to recognise him."

"You have been taking pictures of the wrong man, the blonde one is Watson." At sebastians statement Shan narrowed her eyes in disbelief, and still hadn't asked for the camera back. Making Sebastian wonder if she had already sent out the initial photos making his little theft pointless. Giving up with a final warning along the lines of I'll be watching you, Sebastian took off towards the museum.

Sebastian was going to kill himself at the end of this he knew it, He arrived at the museum only to hear a bloody fire fight going on than utter silence and a final shot aired out he was about to run in when Sherlock and John came out cell phones in hand and both fully intact. Knowing John would surely recognize him if he stayed he ran down an ally and took off to towards Baker street, knowing the smugglers weren't stupid enough to attack them while in the company of the coppers.

When he made it back to the flat Jim was making dinner, and Sebastian realize he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"They are at NSY again, talking to the new DI Dimmock. Seems Lestrade's team is still taking those lateral violence courses once a month"

"You look like shit" was all Jim said while putting a made plate in front of him.

"Yeah well I sleep about as much as you do these days and today I was running back and forth all over town. Threatening idiots and then almost storming in and revealing myself to John because I thought Shan would kill them just because I said I was watching them , twice Jim , they attempted to kill them. Probably warnings but still choking Sherlock out and then shooting up a museum seem like dangerous warnings I think they are partly morons and mostly idiots. And I just want to sleep and kill the whole group because this is getting out of hand."

"Feel better Bassie?" Jim asked after pouring Sebastian two fingers of whiskey.

"Yeah, sorry for the rant I am just tired and hungry." Sebastian downed the whisky and just stared at the empty glass.

"No worries, it seems I don't have to work tonight after all, I got called asking for a switch in shifts apparently Theo, I think I mentioned him before, needs a day off next week and so I get a three day weekend." Jim smiled "eat and go to sleep I'll keep watch of our Duo"

"Thank you Jim" Sebastian got a curious look in return, not knowing that the utter warmth gratitude and happiness shining in his tired puffy eyes was only shown to Jim once, and that was when he told John that his mother secured him a spot at that school he wanted to go to. Sebastian ate and relaxed for the first time that day. Deciding on a shower before he went to bed he did just that and fell into the remade bed promptly falling asleep.


	9. fights and kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't not make money or own any of the characters I just warp to my own plots.

**Chapter 9:**

In the Morning Sebastian woke up to the sound of John cursing and stomping around, he was also wrapped around Jim, this happened from time to time now that they only used the one bed. Stretching and washing his face Sebastian took his time getting ready he already knew where John was going and with the tong more interested in him he made the decision to make sure John didn't get killed today. With a quick breakfast and a note for Jim, Sebastian left the flat.

Once he was at the Clinic he found John's window and saw the man sleeping. Deciding to help him out he threw a rock at the window and made sure to duck behind something quickly. The day went as such, with Sebastian periodically throwing something or other to wake the man up. Though it seems that even with Sebastian's help John didn't do too well for his first day. Deciding that he should leave before John did, he headed back to Baker Street.

Jim greeted him from the computer desk and the two sat in silence just enjoying the little bit of peace they had until John came home yelling for Sherlock. "Shall we watch, Bassie?" Jim asked with a smile. Sebastian walked over to see 221B already on the screen.

_"SHERLOCK." John yelled once again _

_"What… oh Boring" Sherlock said from, Sebastian guessed from the chesterfield._

_"What do you mean boring, I haven't been on a date in years, and now I got forced into one, it's not that Sarah isn't nice but she's my boss. What am I supposed to do?" John fiddled with his hands._

_"Hmm well at least our guardian sniper was there or else you might be out of a job altogether." _Jim glared at Sebastian over that coming to light. Sebastian just shrugged.

_"Guardian Sniper, You mean the person who shot the chair when you were in the apartment was the one throwing stuff at my window all day, how can you te… never mind that what am I going to do?" _Jim looked for the tell it was harder when he wasn't there in person, but it was the creases in the clothes john wore.

_"Well we were going to the circus, one night only." Sherlock suggested with a hint of a smile. _Sebastian groaned.

_"Yeah that's good, hold up, this has something to do with the case?"_

_"Well danger, and probably a confrontation with the smugglers might scare her off as well."_

_"Not to mention you." John said ruefully. "Well I better get ready" reluctantly John walked up the stairs._

_"Don't wear that mockery of a sports jacket, a sweater will do fine."_

_"So you are going to do something that leads to fighting the circus people then."_

_"See John you are learning."_

_"No, I'm not I just know you."_

Jim sat back in the chair and switching the screens off after that comment considering John left the room and Sherlock was still just a lump on the couch.

"You have to be more careful." Jim said

"They don't know who I am just that I'm there; anyway I would rather have John going to a set place for a few hours a day. And Sherlock was bound to see and hear the bullet that warned the spider about not killing either of them."

"Your right but this means we get to go to the circus again."

"You mean I get to go to the one I am forced to watch once a month." Sebastian grumbled it was boring the first time let alone the last four times.

"I watched it before you did, and I want to go with you, it should be amusing to watch from the balcony above"

"It's really not." Sebastian assured him, before heading into the bedroom for a change of clothes. Jim followed him in and picked out a slate gray suit, Sebastian only ever wore the suits when Jim shoved them at him so it was no surprise that Sebastian didn't know this one was fitted with a few extra pockets for weapons.

Getting dressed was a quick affair and setting up at the circus was even quicker and Sebastian was behind the ticket counter once again waiting, it seemed that was more than half his job, not that he minded of course. So sitting on the floor with his back against the wall Sebastian started to go over all that he has in oxymoronic commonality with John. Discharged the same time: one honourably one not so much, moved in with mad geniuses: one consulting the good guys the other consulting criminals, and now both are in some odd relationship with their respective geniuses that isn't entirely romantic or platonic.

John's voice Rang out clearly from the other side of the counter, Sebastian wondered why he was projecting his voice a little.

"Two tickets should be under the name Sherlock Holmes." John sounded a bit mischievous too, and Sebastian found out why just a moment later, when the attendant frowned at Sebastian disguising it as confusion.

"It says there are three tickets for Sherlock Holmes" the young man enunciated the name, and Sebastian nearly groaned in frustration, that seemed to be a side effect of the job Sebastian groans and mumbles and really acts like a child.

"That's not ri…" John said obviously rehearsed.

"I rang ahead and got another one." Sherlock said as his long pale hand grabbed the tickets from the desk. And John played up the Sigh that followed and headed toward the stage apologising to his date.

Confirming that the two did show up Sebastian stood and headed to the balcony part of the theater where Jim was waiting.

"The ruse they pulled to deal with the woman …" Sebastian frowned "well they think that I lied about John being John."

"If this didn't fund a huge part of my business I would have killed them off for their stupidity" Jim sighed "well with Sherlock here the show should be infinitely more entertaining."

As the show started the woman, Sebastian frowned again, didn't seem fazed by Sherlock appearing at all, she also seemed to be pleased with herself as she feigned being surprised and grabbed on to John. Sebastian was guessing that Sherlock growled, mainly because Jim did. Though Jim was right tonight was more exciting, Sherlock slipped away after that blatant display, and while John tried to pull away the red head held tight. Sebastian decided to stop calling her the woman, for that title belonged Thee Woman.

"That wenches name is Sarah remember" Jim stated still glaring at the person named Sarah.

Apparently Jim was paying attention to him or he just knew Sebastian well enough to know what he was thinking. Sebastian thought wench was a bit strong of a word. Sarah reminded him of Molly a bit, being infatuated with someone unattainable. The difference being is Sarah was in a position of a little bit of blackmail to get her man, and Molly would never stoop so low. Sebastian followed her around a few times, because Jim was debating on whether or not to date her as part of the game. During those few times, she volunteered her time helping high school students (Sebastian was surprised at that, but then realised she liked her job and talking about dead bodies was a sure fire way to scare anyone younger the 12), she checked in on her elderly neighbor and brought over dinner when she could. Molly was a good person, Sarah probably was too just she didn't seem as confident as molly was, though Molly did become meek when Sherlock was around.

Speak of the devil and he shall tumble out from the curtain giving John a very good reason to use his full strength to get his arm free, making Sarah stumble. Sebastian had his newly acquired hand gun trained on the scene instantly and was only waiting for Jim's order.

"Leave it Bassie; they will not harm them because I am here." Jim assured. And true to his word everyone dissipated and the Queens guard dogs came and stopped the police being called on Sherlock and John. Jim and Sebastian waited until Mycroft's group of men left, before heading back to Baker Street.

Upon returning to the flat without talking about it Jim and Sebastian headed straight for the computer that was connected to the cameras at 221B to once again watch the Holmes and Watson network, only to see that Sarah had followed them home.

_"John you lied to me." Sherlock said_

_"I didn't say anything."_

_"You said she blackmailed you." Sherlock said._

_"NO I didn't you deduced and I said I felt forced into a date. "John looked up at Sarah who gasped reminding them both that they had an intruder in their private bubble. "Sorry, but it's not like you left me any chance to say no."_

_"You said you didn't have a Girlfriend"_

_"He doesn't" Sherlock interrupted her._

_"And that you had no plans tonight"_

_"I didn't know if we had plans." John pointed between Sherlock and himself "we usually just deal with stuff as they come up."_

_"You were flirting" She finally accused, c_ausing Sherlock, Jim, and Sebastian to snort at the same time.

_"Oh, please John flirts with everyone I doubt he even knows he is doing it." Sherlock said then turned to the pictures, taped to the mirror and wall behind him. "Now please leave, you're getting in the way."_

_"Sherlock, that was rude, sorry Sarah you can stay, you must be hungry we didn't get to eat at the restaurant like I had planned to, is take-away alright."_

_"John hand me the stuff we took to Soo Lin." John automatically moved and grabbed the take away menus as well. "We have a choice of Thai, Pizza, Chinese, Chicke… Hey Sherlock why do we have a Nando's menu I thought you didn't trust the one closest to us."_

_"I don't but it's the end of the month they hand out flyers then." Sarah watched as the two men maneuvered around the flat in tandem. She was about to step back when John appeared in front of her and pulled her forward. "Watch, where you're stepping… Please" Sarah looked back to see a violin placed against a book box. "So what will it be?"_

_"I think I should go I'm sorry I was too..." Sarah started but was interrupted by Sherlock once more._

_"Chinese John, she straightened up, when it was mentioned. I am off, Soo Lin Yao decoded a bit of the cypher for us the book must still be at the museum." Sherlock showed John the pictures and then dashed out with them in hand._

_"I'll phone the Chinese place then Sherlock didn't say what you wanted."_

_"Anything is fine" Sarah said after a few minutes realizing that John won't take no for an answer. _

_"_It seems John feels guilty" Jim announced after turning away from the screen. "And with being reminded of food I do believe we still have those meals you made for me yesterday since I didn't work."

While Jim was reheating the food John and Sarah's stilted conversation turned into yells and shouts. Jumping up Sebastian grabbed his now ever present Bass Guitar case while Jim ran down the stairs with the car keys when Sebastian made it down the stairs the Tong already sped off with John and presumably Sarah and Jim was waiting for him at the front door. As they took off after the Car they hoped that they didn't arrive too late.


	10. panic and confusion

Disclaimer: I don't not make money or own any of the characters I just warp to my own plots.

**Chapter 10:**

Jim and Sebastian made it to the tramway in time to see John being tied up obviously still knocked out, Sarah was man handled into a chair and securely tied as well. It took a while for John to come to, in that time the General set up her circus act and aimed it at the woman.

"I wish we were closer" Jim said cursing the binoculars one more time.

"We are just as effective here then there, even more so because they will only know about me and not you" Sebastian said as he too looked in on the scene through a scope, he didn't see Jims pout nor the glare.

"When did you gain the power of logic Bassie"

"When I was leading my men into battle, now respectfully shut up I am concentrating." Taking a deep breath Sebastian ignored the silence beside him, hoping that the boss was in a good mood tonight. Jim was far from angry, almost pleased with Sebastian's response this of course only followed after the shock wore off. It only took a few more minutes for John to come to and Sebastian watched as his body seemed to ripple with movement checking everything. The two watched through binoculars as General Shan pointed a gun at Johns head. Sebastian finger tensed on the trigger when she pulled the gun away, Sebastian thought it looked like she was ranting. She swung around and fired the gun, Sebastian didn't think he pulled the trigger and shot, he took down three people before Jim grabbed his shoulder. Sebastian spun around so fast and had Jim by the throat in seconds before he found himself and promptly had a panic attack.

"Hush Bassie, "Jim grabbed him and held on "Hush now daddy will fix it, trust daddy right now, Johnny boy is safe the gun was empty." By this time Sebastian was calming down and shaking and was starting to feel nauseous. And his thought took different paths giving him a headache. It went from Oh God John is dead Boss will kill me, to why does Jim refer himself daddy to when did I start separating Jim into different people. Eventually he felt himself being shifted upward. "Come on Bassie let's get you home Sherlock will be here soon to clean up for us. Again Sebastian was shifted still stunned not knowing what was happening he was placed in the back of a cab Sebastian wasn't sure if it was the one that was always on call or a random one. "Come on Sebastian I need my tiger now not the lame cat I am seeing now" How did James, (when did Jim become James, oh yes full names) know my army nick name in the RAC. "This is useless" what's usele… was all Sebastian thought before he felt the sharp sting of a slap to the face. Sebastian shook out of the stupor he was in and gasped.

"I tried to watch for the signs I am usually great at predicting who will shoot to kill, I tried to make sure he didn't get shot but there were no signs, nothing at all."

"Seb shut up" the command reminded him of his training days in the army where he was lower than dirt to his superiors just human shields for the more experienced soldiers. "John is not dead, I am actually surprised you seen the trigger pulled". "Trained" Sebastian said but it was ignored. "But the gun was empty you killed her before she could load the gun for real, the Tong always love to torment their victims thus the coded warning of death but John didn't have time to see the code so she pulled the trigger on an empty gun." Sebastian finally looked up at Jim and saw the truth in his eyes. "I told you daddy will make it better." Sebastian's eye twitched but nodded. To be honest Sebastian was crept out when Jim referred to himself as daddy it was just to queer for Sebastian's ears.

After Sebastian calmed down the pair returned to Baker Street in silence. Jim didn't pay the driver so it was the cabbie they technically stole. Feeling horrible and tired Sebastian headed to the bedroom to sleep wishing for the dynamic duo to not be so reckless or get any cases for the next few months


	11. plans and dates

Disclaimer: I don't not make money or own any of the characters I just warp to my own plots.

**Chapter 11:**

The old adage, be careful what you wish for, proved to be correct Sebastian got what he wanted no cases but it came with a catch. A few days after the Tong case was utter silence absolutely nothing it was unnerving and Sebastian caught himself looking at the camera feed more than once a day just to make sure Sherlock and John were in the flat. It was not always common practice for silence to reign after a case and never more than a week. Sebastian figured it was his interference that left the two to make heads and arses of what just happened. Seven days turned into nine when noise burst out like it had never stopped in the first place making Sebastian jump. Jim being home for once giggled from the kitchen table where he was on his laptop planning a way to make contact with Molly. Sebastian glared at the back of Jim's head. "It's not that funny, PTSD remember"

"Oh please Bassie you and John just agreed with the quick analysis from a lazy therapist… well you would have had it for real if John had died." Jim turned around in the chair to look at Sebastian.

"Yeah well I will go round the bend if I think he's dead one more time, what, are they fighting about? "Sebastian asked because Jim was closer the Bedroom.

"Hmm…" Jim listened for a bit "John is going to see his estranged parents in Leeds. And Sherlock doesn't want him to go."

"Am I going to follow him there?" Sebastian was worried he wasn't the best at tailing someone when they didn't have a schedule; the tong case that Sherlock and John took showed him that.

"No, John will be fine. You my friend are going to make contact with molly and you will introduce me, it will open a line of contact."

Sebastian frowned he didn't know how he could manage it he was a pretty awkward guy around normal people. "When, and where?"

"You'll be fine you just have to look for me tomorrow I will be doing a day shift find her and 'accidentally' bump into her ask for direction make small talk about getting lunch with me and then it's over."

"Okay so that's easy I am your buddy friend guy and we planned lunch to catch up." Though it still made Sebastian uneasy because he knew Molly, well not really but he followed her enough times to know a lot about her. He didn't want to screw this up because he let something slip. Sebastian's face contorted into a grimace, he was decidedly not a people person.

"Bassie, don't be like that just tell her your fresh out of the Army, and I am an old friend that you want to contact again." Jim grabbed Sebastian's wrist "you practically know her already, talk about cats for all I care just make sure we meet, hmm maybe wear your eye patch."

"I would rather not come off more menacing then I already probably do" Sebastian gave up the thought of privacy and was always waiting for Jim to bring up another item of Sebastian's that amused him.

"Why… oh Bassie has a crush, Sebastian and Molly sittin in a tree." Jim sing songed while Sebastian blushed a brilliant shade of red. "Don't worry Bassie I know, it's why you are doing the introduction, so you can pick up the pieces of poor sweet molly's heart." Jim assessed his tiger. "I think she is a good choice for you Bassie, you will need someone like her." Jim's eyes softened for a moment before turning gleeful again. "Well if you're saying no to the eye patch" Sebastian growled. "Alright I will stop teasing why do you have it anyway?" Jim said pulling the object out of his pocket.

"Well, I injured my left eye and I got a special eye patch after that because when I had to camp out after a while my left eye gave me problems distracting my focus. I found putting slight pressure on it helped"

"Special, what's so special about it?" Jim said examining the plain looking cloth

"Put it on" Sebastian said turning to look out the window.

"Fine" Jim huffed." Oh, I see "Jim giggled. Sebastian turned around and saw Jim walking around with his right eye tightly shut. "Why is it like this?" Jim looked ridiculous staring at him expectantly while closing the only visible eye.

"If I blacked out all the light it would be more distracting then the twitching. And I always shot with both eyes open; I was trained to since I could hold a gun. I would probably panic if I couldn't see out of my other eye while sho…." Sebastian was cut off by John yelling about leaving and slamming a door. Sebastian looked out the window to see John getting into the back of a black town car.

"uh-oh, Sherlock pissed off St. John now Johnny-boy will be gone for an entire week, he was only planning the weekend." Jim said at Sebastian's side making him jump. "Your pretend PTSD will be cured by the weeks end, Sherlock will be doing experiments, most likely volatile." Jim grinned and Sebastian groaned as the first sounds of bangs and glass breaking permeated the air.

"Careful what you wish for" Sebastian mumbled to himself.

"What did you wish for Bassie?"

"I stupidly wished for those two not to have a case for at least a month or two, it's only 9 days in and now another week, Sherlock won't take a case without John, well he might it just won't help his ennui."

"Ennui, Bassie you have been holding out on me, when did you start using such fancy words?"

"Since I started hanging around you, you git." Jim frowned at him for a split second before smiling.

"Well let's get out of the flat for today go out to dinner, maybe a movie, get coffee and walk through a park or along the river." Jim winked. "Hopefully by the time John gets home I will have a Girlfriend and we won't able to go on dates anymore, not for a while at least. " Jim looked hopeful.

"Yeah sure, that will be fun. I'll just change."

"No need, it's fine, everything is all fine." Jim smiled again, and Sebastian got a little suspicious but quickly put on his shoes. As soon as he was done Jim grabbed his hand and led them out the door. As they stepped out in to the Sunlight Jim's hand squeezed a little bit tighter. They spent the day holding hands and talking about their pasts. Sebastian told Jim how he was named after his uncle Fred, turns out that his father couldn't say Fred so it came out as Seb all the time and the nickname stuck. Jim told him how he met John, and how they became the others first friend. It was nice, just to swap stories of innocent things considering the hands life dealt them there seemed to be more than either expected. Sebastian felt as though something was ending that night like Jim was saying goodbye. In a way he supposed they were, Jim paid out the entire lease the week before and he would only be staying here part of the time to keep up the marriage façade but he would be staying part of the time at another one of his properties for his sham relationship with Molly. It finally sank in that their bubble finally popped and real life set in. This was the first time that Jim was personally going to be involved in a job, and it was making Sebastian nervous because he didn't know what it involved but his instincts were telling him things were going to change dramatically.

As Sebastian and Jim neared Baker Street they saw a familiar outline standing just outside of 221B, deciding not to alert Sherlock they were, the married ones next door Jim let Sebastian's hand go and they walked into speedy's and decided a pastry would finish off the night nicely. As they passed Sherlock he narrowed his eyes at them and followed them into the Café. After ordering Jim and Sebastian sat down and Sherlock bought a coffee.

"You're a sniper" Sherlock said to Sebastian as he sat down at the table across the aisle.

"Pardon" Sebastian looked between Jim and Sherlock hoping his panic wasn't too obvious.

"You are a Sniper from either Afghanistan or Iraq, no obvious injury," Sherlock's eyes became more intense just before he shook his head. "Sorry, I just need a question, how fast can you set up your rifle."

"Um, minutes." Sebastian looked confused and mortified "how did you know I was a sniper."

"Your hands. I knew you were military from the way you walked down the street, and I got a good look at your hands when you paid, the callouses indicate rifle use. You also have markers on your elbows suggesting you laid on your stomach, therefore Sniper. You seem nervous and keep looking to your friend. With no obvious injuries I am thinking you were discharged dishonourably. Maybe you were trigger happy, maybe you liked to kill, but I doubt that or else you would be in a jail cell. You had a problem with authority, probably had a string of chances until you finally pissed off the wrong person." Sherlock looked for affirmation and Sebastian nodded "Thank you for your time." Sherlock said as he walked out of the Café and into a cab.

Sebastian let out a sigh and stared at Jim "I do not want to do that any time soon."

"You did wonderfully Sebastian, I know you well enough that you were a lot more scared then you let on. Come on let's finish this and head back to our flat. We will only be there for another month or so…"

"I thought we had a year lease on the flat." Sebastian asked cutting Jim off.

"We do but you need to be taken care of later and so we will move into a flat that I own" Sebastian frowned at that; Jim was saying things that weren't adding up and acting more strangely. Sebastian knew it had something to do with whatever it was that Jim was planning but Sebastian wasn't Jim or Sherlock he couldn't deduce it. So he followed Jim up into the flat and went straight to bed. He woke up a little bit later to Jim wrapping his arms around him. " shh, Sebastian go back to sleep" This being the new normal Sebastian slowly drifted off and thought he heard Jim say he was going to miss something but couldn't quite make out the word before succumbing to sleep once more.


	12. moving away

Disclaimer: I don't not make money or own any of the characters I just warp to my own plots.

**Chapter 12:**

The next day Sebastian found himself fretting over the meeting, he even used one of Jim's product instructions. He really did like Molly, and at the same time he didn't want to mess this up for Jim. Molly is a crucial part of the plan and Sebastian had to make both himself and Jim look good in her eyes. Sebastian wasn't jealous that Jim would essentially be dating her, for he was sleeping beside the man most nights, jealousy would be hypocritical and useless. Sebastian was fidgeting unable to stay still until it was time to go. With a quick look at the Camera feed to ensure Sherlock or god forbid John saw him, he left to St. Barts. He took the tube to give allow himself to sort out his thoughts.

As Sebastian walked in through the front doors of the hospital he didn't have to fake his confusion or bewilderment. Sebastian didn't know where molly would be so he took off at random in hopes of bumping into her. A few minutes later Sebastian was flustered and annoyed and he practically ran into a poor sod going around the corner, and it was then that the Goddess of Fortuna dealt him a winning hand. "Sorry, I wasn't…"

"Well watch it" the tall thin, rat looking of a man snarled and then took off down the hall Sebastian came from.

"Sorry, about him sir he is just annoyed but he shouldn't have taken it out on you. Anderson should know better just because Lestrade Forced him to volunteer here with Sherlock's old Mentor doesn't mea... oh listen to me babbling about things you know nothing about, can I help you?" Molly Hooper asked to the shocked Sebastian.

"Oh, umm… err I mean Hi, no I… "Sebastian sighed as his face flushed with blood as he looked down trying to hide his embarrassment. Taking a deep breath "I mean yes; I am supposed to meet someone who works here." When Sebastian looked up, he saw Molly smiling at him.

"Where does this friend work, I might be able to help you."

"Oh, of course, you need to know that, Jim works in the IT department, I think that's what he said." Sebastian looked at her hopefully.

"Alright, I have a bit of time I can show you where the department is."

"Would you really, that would be great I had been wondering around here for a while, I think I entered a side door. So what do you do here?"

"I… you would probably find it weird, or gross what I do."

"Try Me. I don't get grossed out by much anymore after I got out of the army?"

Molly had a look of awe on her face "Well I perform the autopsies in the mortuary down stairs."

"Do you really? I would have never imagined someone so pretty having that as a Job." Sebastian smiled at her.

"Well, it's quite interesting, and I find it peaceful…" Molly trailed off as Jim called his name.

"Bassie, Is that you? You changed." Jim gave him a hug.

"Yeah well war does that" Sebastian smiled at him as they separated. "It's good to see a familiar face… Oh Jim do you know this lovely lady, she helped me find you, I got a bit turned around in here."

"No, I don't think we have met, I'm Jim." Jim held out his hand.

"Molly, Molly Hooper," Molly said as she daintily placed her hand in Jim's.

"It's a pleasure to have met you, and thank you for taking care of this big lug here." Sebastian mock frowned. "As a thank you would you like to come to lunch with us?"

"Me?" Moly asked stunned.

"Sure why not?" Jim encouraged.

"I would love to …" Molly started only to be cut off by Jim again.

"But?" Jim pushed."

"Well I work in the morgue you see and a couple of bodies just came through. I really would love to" Molly looked disappointed. And she was two very attractive men showing interest in her molly sighed at the mockery that was her life.

"That is disappointing, maybe next time yeah." Jim smiled at Molly.

"Yes, that would be great." Molly smiled at both of them. "I best be off." Molly was half way down the Hall before she realized she didn't know the Blonde ones name, Jim just called him Bassie.

"You did well Sebastian, well come one lets go on our date" Jim from IT, was slowly replaced by Jim, Sebastian's Psychotic genius flatmate. "So, where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm, anywhere is fine." Sebastian answered.

Jim gave him a look and then headed off down the street knowing that Sebastian would follow. They walked down three blocks before Jim stopped in front of a Fish and Chip place. Sebastian smiled as his stomach grumbled. Entering the ramshackle place that seemed like a health inspectors dream Sebastian ordered for both Jim and himself. It took only a few minutes for their make shift baskets made of newspaper returned filled with chips and a piece of cod. Jim picked at the food while Sebastian dug right in as they walked through the park.

"You're not jealous are you, of me dating Molly are you?" Jim broke the silence that had remained since leaving St. Barts.

"Nope, Jim I sleep curled around you most nights, and this is important I know that I'll probably just feel out of sorts when you are not in the flat. I actually enjoy your oh so changeable personality."

"I meant of me being able to date Molly first, I will break her heart leave her scorned and you will have to feel the brunt of that force."

Sebastian looked down at his now less appetizing meal. "To be Honest it feels normal, I don't know how to explain it, and it's just irrational to be jealous of you. It doesn't make sense to me." Sebastian struggled to articulate what he meant before giving up realizing that Jim would know, Jim always knew. With that Sebastian threw away their containers allowing both of them some space to sort out the odd thought of planning around a girl that one admired and the other thought of as a pawn.

"Now that, that is taken care of I'm going to show you your new flat." Jim announced.

"I thought we weren't splitting up until next month." Sebastian stopped and dug his heels into the path.

"Plans have changed Bassie; I think I need to get this plan going sooner than later. Ice man is closing in and we need our game with Sherly to go without a hitch." Jim looked at Sebastian. "It's the only way Sebastian, you knew this was coming." Jim smiled" well now you can get yourself a bird, instead of playing gay with me."

"There are only three people I tolerate you, John and molly. And I'm losing all of you in a couple days."

"Only for three weeks then you will have Molly and John again, you won't have much contact with me after that though." Sebastian just nodded; he knew he wasn't going to get the full plan out of Jim. But his gut was telling him something was not right, and his heart ached as if he was watching his da die from lung cancer all over again. "Come on the Flat is nearby." Jim walked along the paved path in the Park as Sebastian just watched the man move, trying to imprint the image on his mind of a carefree Jim. "Are you waiting for a written invitation?"

"Sorry, lost in thought." Sebastian apologized and hurried to catch up to Jim. They walked in compatible silence until they came to simple building on the nicer end of affordable.

"You own the building and the pent house is yours." Jim explained. "everything is taken care of until you die pretty much." Jim looked at him expectantly, but Sebastian only had stunned shock to show him.

"I… it's too" Sebastian knew that saying too much would not go over well. "I... Thank you."

"Come on I'll show you around." Jim grabbed his hand and led him to the lift and put a key into the lift panel. Jim held Sebastian's hand all the way up in silence allowing Sebastian to digest everything, which was a good thing but at the same time it allowed Sebastian to remember that everything good has a price. Sebastian refused to let those thought ruin this, he was seeing a happy Jim and these days it was getting rarer and rarer to see Jim anything but stressed and tired. "Welcome to your flat Bassie"

The Flat was newer and more modern then their Flat with Mrs. Turner. Everything was new and shiny. Sebastian had never had anything that was all new, and something that he owned fully. "Jim it's amazing." Sebastian couldn't help himself; he hugged Jim almost lifting the smaller man up.

"Settle down Bassie I never even told you the best part " at that Sebastian let Jim go but not fully. " the best part is , is that I only live 2 blocks away" That was good news to Sebastian, indeed that was the best part it meant that they weren't too far off if there was any problems. Looking around, it was all furnished and there was everything he could ever want. "We will be moving next week; I just wanted to show you where it was and give you your key. Come one I need to get back to my sham of the Job." With that the two men left the building and went their separate ways.


	13. bombs and pubs

Disclaimer: I don't not make money or own any of the characters I just warp to my own plots.

**Chapter 13:**

Their last week together went by too fast for Sebastian's liking. They told Mrs. Turner that Sebastian inherited a building from his da and broke the lease on the rental but insisted the kindly old lady kept the rent they paid already. Jim and Molly started a tentative relationship and were going on a first date Friday, and just like that Sebastian was alone. He spent most of his free time walking around London waiting for Jim's call.

By Monday Sebastian had enough feeling restless he knows the plan involved Sherlock and Doc so he made an executive decision to watch John at least. Before he left he texted Jim to let him know what he was doing explaining that John tended to unknowingly foil every one of their plans somehow. As he started down the street he saw John walk into speedy's the 24 hour Café . He waffled over what he should do for a minute before getting interrupted by his mobile ringing.

"lo' Sebastian here."

"Bassie where are you?"

"Just up the road from Speedy's John just went in there so I was heading back." Sebastian heard a quite exhale of breath. "Jim what is it?"

"Bassie listen very carefully, you need to bump into him and get him away from there, or at least away from the windows in the next 10 minutes." Sebastian started to jog down the street. " Dammit how could I forget about John, Seb I gotta go, Molly is here now and Sebastian hurry." With that Sebastian ran a little faster towards speedy's. He wasn't sure what the opening move was of Jim's game but it had to be big to effect the café enough for John to be in danger , if he had to guess it was a bomb of some kind.

Sebastian came to a slow Jog and Called out to John

"Doc…" John didn't turn around "Cap'n Watson" now that got his attention.

"Colonel, is that you?" John stopped just in front of the door 9 minutes left.

"Yeah I thought it was you I was just headed to a Pub for a late dinner. Do you wanna catch up; it would be a lot better than eating alone again." 8 ½ minutes left on the timer.

"uh yeah, I was just going to hang out here for most of the night anyhow." John smiled

"Come one let's get a cab" Sebastian raised his arm as Jim's diver pulled up. 6 ½ minutes left to get away. Sebastian told him some pub he used to frequent as a mob kid. Calming as the cab drove away he sent a quick text to Jim. "John you look great"

"Haha well last time you saw me I just died a few times and was in quite a bit of pain." John smiled "so what have you been up too?"

"Oh nothing, I inherited a building when my da died so I have been living there and just trying to get back to civilian life, I don't even know if I can work a regular Job." Sebastian kept up with the lie they told Mrs. Turner. "How about you?" they had been driving for 4 minutes now.

"I work at a clinic and solve crimes" John laughed a bit.

"Okay now pull the other one "Sebastian played up the disbelief.

"No seriously, I solve crimes and write about it, supposed to help with my PTSD"

"… You have PTSD?" at this Sebastian frowned knowing it wasn't true but the correct response was worry.

"Well that's what the therapist said I just… can you keep a secret?" Sebastian nodded in the affirmative. "It's just that when I was well enough I was promised a promotion to Colonel"

"ahh a you fought long enough to be a paper pusher."

"But that's not me, I developed a psychosomatic limp and an intermittent tremor declared unfit for war and so I found my own. " John smiled. "It has its ups and downs considering I am working with the tallest 2 year old"

"Well we are here, I got the tab I called you out anyhow" Sebastian winked. As John was pushed out of the cab stumbling a bit because he was in the process of pulling out his wallet from sheer habit. A few seconds later Sebastian followed and showed him into the pub door. It seemed that management had changed and it was civilian owned, probably thanks to the man standing beside him. As the pair sat down menus came and they both ordered a beer, and Sebastian ordered a burger and chips.

"How was the trial?" John asked. "I thought they would keep you in holding indefinitely"

"ahh, well odd story that, they really couldn't do much after a while. I'm not too sure how I got out. I think the higher ups really didn't want to explain why I was with the RAMC in the first place and it was easier to let me go." Sebastian shrugged.

"That makes sense they saved their own asses by letting you go, I'll believe that one."

"Haha, aren't we quite the opposites, there's you honourable discharge with medals and ties to the Queen mum, and me with dishonour and had to be let out of prison because keeping me there reflected badly on queen and country."

"In another time it would have been the other way round, I'm sure." John said as Sebastians order was set on the table. John also received a disbelieving look. "I'm serious in another lifetime it would be you that held all the favour you're a grade A marksmen you would be general and have ties to lords and lady's and be Sir Sebastian Fredrick Moran. And I would be a well to do doctor in a private practice somewhere. "

"So you were knighted?" Sebastian raised a brow.

"No, I am treated as such though, it's awfully annoying just because I am good friends with the … well you know who." John said blushing.

"Yeah I know Prince Charles' new wife's son." Sebastian laughed as John tried to hush him up. "Oh come on John no one will believe you here, and I am sure no one is listening. So how are your step royals doing these days, you still get letters from them, I know his daughters just adore their Uncle John." Sebastian giggled before he caught himself. He really was picking up odd gestures from Jim.

"They are fine and yes I do receive letters still, I haven't gone to see them in a while now though. Last I saw them was at the annual charity ball the McNamara's hold." John glared "Now can we change the subject. I'm not comfortable talking about my connections in public."

"Alright, I'll give you a break. " Sebastian conceded before finishing off his burger. "Have som chips John."

"Thanks, God this feels weird, hanging out in a Pub like a normal person." John sighed "I even have a pint."

"Yeah that surprised me, I knew I gave you your first pint in Afghanistan, but you never seemed the type to drink."

"Ahhh well old time sake I guess. " John looked at the glass that was a quarter gone. "though I am still not a big drinker as you can see" John pointed at Sebastian's glass that was near finishing point. John pushed his glass toward Sebastian and grabbed the Plate.

"yeah the Good Ol' times, do you miss Afghanistan at all?"

"The countryside was beautiful, the heat was bearable in the shade, the company was great, but I have nightmares, of all the people I can't save, and all the friends I lost." John smiled a little "how about you."

"You know me John, I am a Soldier. I need chaos and adrenaline and something to fight against." Sebastian looked at John's understanding face. "The most action I get is when someone's sink gets clogged. Or their fire alarm goes off for no reason. "

"Well I found my war; you should be able to find yours. If you haven't already." John winked. And Sebastian looked aghast " Oh don't look at me like that your far too relaxed for needing an adrenaline fix, our addiction is the same but I am on the good side you seem to suit crime better I won't ask I don't need to know it might actually be better if I didn't." Sebastian nodded "But alas I think I should be heading back to my Flat never know what I will be returning to and the sooner the better is often the case with Sherlock."

As soon as John finished talking a pretty woman furiously texting on her blackberry walked through the door. "John you took a while to find tonight. There was a gas explosion across from 221B and Sherlock insists that you are dead and is now refusing medical attention. I am to take you home. "

"Alright" John sighed Sebastian saw him tense but he immediately relaxed when he heard that Sherlock was alright " I'm coming, hang on a sec " he turned away from the woman and turned back to Sebastian. " nice seeing you colonel I have a blog under my name look me up yeah." Sebastian just sat with a half pint of beer staring after John. He was shaken out of his musing as someone in a hoodie sat down across from him.

"What can I do for you?" Sebastian scrutinized the man before him.

"Oh Bassie you don't recognize me. I'm hurt. "

"Jim" Sebastian gasped.

"Yours truly, did you honestly think I would allow you to go on a date with my Johnny boy and not supervise."

"I thought you were on a date with Molly?"

"Yeah well that was just ending when you texted" Jim waved it off with a flick of his hand. " he's smart isn't he, he knew you were being a naughty boy." Jim grinned. "Come along Bassie I need to inform you of the plans that I laid out for tomorrow. The games have commenced." Jim walked out of the Pub closely followed by Sebastian.


	14. all the players one room

Disclaimer: I don't not make money or own any of the characters I just warp to my own plots.

**Chapter 14:**

They went to Jim's new flat; it looked like it was clipped out of an Ikea book. Sebastian inspected the windows and doors before sitting down on the couch.

"So, what do you think, doesn't it just scream you IT guy." Jim opened his arms and presented the room.

"It's safe, and it looks like you live in an ikea show room." Sebastian smiled. He felt at home now finally for the first time in a week, and only another one to go before Jim's master and final plan for his life came to light.

"I missed you too Bassie, but work needs to be done." Jim sat beside Sebastian on the couch " now this new plan of ours, as you probably figured out involves bombs," Sebastian gave Jim a well duh look." Remember the vest I was working on at the country base? … Well I am using those, and all you get to do is sit and look pretty, until the right time. I will be meeting Sherlock and John as Jim from IT, probably tomorrow." Jim sighed, " I get to see john again, and I will get slapped by Molly, and you get to pick up the pieces." Jim looked at Sebastian and looked so tired. "but the final piece will be Johnny boy, you are kidnapping him for the final vest, I don't trust anyone else to no accidentally blow him up."

"Why are we even risking that?"

"I have to meet Sherlock face to face as Moriarty, John will understand, he always did when we were younger. I need a good bargaining chip to lure Sherly out, and only John can do that." Jim slumped arcross Sebastian. "Now enough of this, you just have to sit tight until I call you , you can watch from a far, get in contact with Johnny hang out with him, but as I said enough talking more sleeping." With orders finally given Jim pushed and shoved Sebastian until he was lying on the couch with pleased Jim. "You're staying here tonight, I haven't been sleeping well."

"Oh so now I am only good for being your living pillow"

"hmm"

"Never mind, night night"

"ummhmm" that was the last thing mumbled before sleep claimed both of them

...

"Morning Jim, Come on Jim time to get up its nine. You have to meet Mr. Sherlock soon Boss." Sebastian shook Jim trying to get the man off of him.

"Stop calling me Boss." Jim mumbled into his chest and stretched a bit before settling again.

"I will when you get up Boss." Sebastian gave him another nudge. With a growl Jim got up off the couch and went into the bedroom. Sebastian decided to make breakfast. Upon seeing that there was nothing edible so he decided to put on a pot of coffee at least. As he waited for Jim to finish getting ready he started to tidy up and clean out the fridge.

"Bassie what are you doing?"

"Just tidying a bit, it's filthy in here Jim." He said sipping his coffee.

"Leave it, you will be cleaning up all my messes soon enough" Jim smiled "here get dressed shower up then we will head out to St. Barts." Jim handed Sebastian a set of clothes. "You have a drawer here" Jim answered Sebastian unasked question. So with a quick shower and getting dressed Sebastian and Jim made their way to St. Barts.

The walk wasn't long only about 10 minutes "okay, why am I going? I thought I was supposed to get in contact with John without you. From afar you said."

"I changed my mind; Sherly will recognize you and will remember me, it's better to get over the connections with now when he is distracted." Jim stopped abruptly at the door leading to the Holmes wing. "Hush, Molly should be on her lunch now, she will be searching out Sherlock now."

As soon as the words left his mouth Molly came through a barely used stairwell at the other end of the hallway and. Jim walked out almost at the same time she did, it seemed she was in a Sherlock mind set and didn't register either of their presence. Now Sebastian felt a twinge of jealousy and tried to stamp it down. Jim waited until the door was almost closed before entering with a grin on his face. Sebastian hated this more, watching Jim pretend, though it helped with the jealousy it did nothing for his nerves.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were still working.. Hi." Sebastian watched as the person he considered a friend turned meek and shy.

"Oh Jim! … Sebastian" a look of confusion crossed her face as he lumbered into the room after Jim. "Come in come in" Sherlock glared at Jim before ignoring the room, and John's eyes zeroed in on Jim.

"Jim, Sebastian this is Sherlock Holmes and "Molly worried her lip. "um, ohh I'm sorry. "

"John Watson, Hi." John said in a distant voice before clearing his throat. "'ello' Colonel, guess you didn't have to look me up after all?" Though John's eyes never strayed from Jims person Sherlock's finally left his microscope to study the new people.

"Guess not."

Their conversation seemed to be ignored by everyone except Sherlock and molly plowed through with the introductions. "Sherlock this is my boyfriend Jim, he works up in IT. It's how we met, Office romance."

"Gay" Sherlock said barely giving Jim a glance before focusing on Sebastian again.

"What was that?" The Shrill hurt and confused voice of Molly was like a gunshot to Sebastian it made him wince.

"Hey, "Sherlock amended "you're the sniper I talked to, if I had known you knew John I would have invited you to tea."

"Sherlock, you are not to study him." John reprimanded, and got a huff of annoyance in return.

"Sebastian and I, were wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch Molls." Jim cut in drawing John's attention back to him.

"Oh, no I was going to work through lunch" Molly said.

"Alright see you at the fox later then." Jim looked hopeful and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Yes," Molly watched them leave before turning back to Sherlock, "what do you mean gay." Was all the two heard before the door shut off the conversation completely.

"Well that was fun, "Jim turned back into Moriarty once more. "And I dare say Sherlock might even talk you up a bit." Jim grinned. "Since I am gay and all."

The two walked towards a café close by and relaxed in the rare sunshine while waiting for their tea. "John recognized you, why didn't he say anything?"

"He promised only I am allowed to open the line of communication with him. My family has kept in touch I am aware, mummy writes letters to him frequently enough and my siblings force him to go to the charity balls once or twice a year."

"So he knows everything about you, he is living with your enemy." Sebastian let the worry bleed out with his words

"His whole life is a lie Bassie he is very good at keeping his past his alone. I trust him." Jim studied Sebastian's reaction to his answer as the tea was delivered to their table.

"Alright it's just I am stuck between a rock and a hard place here. I am walking a fine line of protecting both of you." Sebastian looked into his tea as if trying to divine the future out of the steaming brew.

"Just relax, you won't be needed until a few more days and then you will be set for life." Jim winked at him, and Sebastian couldn't make heads or tails of it so he just drank his tea in silence and heeded Jim's words. His musing were cut off by Jim "all will go as planned and there will be a happily ever after."

"For who?" Sebastian couldn't' help but ask. And once again Jim just grinned and took a sip of his tea.


	15. the Players and their positions

Disclaimer: I don't not make money or own any of the characters I just warp to my own plots.

**Chapter 15:**

The next day he walked into St. Barts only to be yelled at by Molly.

"Sebastian! Did you know?" her voice was harsh and felt like needles in Sebastian's ears.

"No, I swear I found out like you." Sebastian looked down. "I'm sorry Molly."

"Sherlock said as much." Molly worried her lip. "So why are you sorry?" the blame bled out of her body, wanting to lash out but not knowing how too.

Sebastian looked up and blushed "For not asking you out first. And I know it's bollocks timing to admit that I like you, but… I'm just sorry. I should go find John."

"They are not in today, not yet anyway." Molly said blushing a little bit.

"oh, thank-you I better let you get back to work. I really am sorry Molly." She got another confused look on her face. " I can't stop being friends with Jim, that's what the last apology is for" after saying what he had too Sebastian turned and left the way he getting into a waiting Taxi beside Jim.

"see you get to be the hero, just like I said."

"I still feel like a scum bag."

"ahh, but you look entirely better than one."

"That didn't make me feel better Jim, didn't you tell me once that daddy will always fix it." Sebastian looked towards Jim hopefully.

"This one isn't for me to Fix, Bassie. When I needed fixing for real problems, I went to Johnny Boy." Jim twirled a phone in his hands he will fix it like he always does." Pushing send on the phone Sebastian assumed the next part of the game began.

**.**.**

"You knew him" Sherlock accused John for the umpteenth time, as they sat in Lestrade's office.

"I beat up a kid named Marcus Powers, not Carl."

"No not them Molly's gay boyfriend you knew him."

"No I didn't he just looked like someone I used to know."

"Boys what are you arguing about?" Lestrade cut into their argument.

"John is lying to me."

"No I am not, he looked spit and image like Seamus McNamara is all, and you know he died. I go to the Charity Gala the current Lord and Lady McNamara hold in honour of their late parents and brother."

"ah yes, Sir John Watson."

"I am not knighted you dolt."

"Just cozy with the royals."

"No I am not, I saved …" John mumbled something un recognizable.

"Oh yeah Lady Camilla's son is not royalty." Sherlock said louder.

"Shut it Sherlock. And he's not."

"Just step brother to the Princes."

"Hold up hold up," Lestrade grabbed their attentions. "What is all this about royals."

"Nothing, "John glared as Sherlock talked over him "John is cozy with lords and ladies and the royals." Sherlock said with a grin before frowning again "Mycroft likes you even more now though."

"What does this have to do with the last case?" Lestrade asked though he seemed to be studying John.

"Nothing, I don't even know why I am here." John sat heavily into a chair.

"You're here because I need my blogger." Sherlock looked expectantly at Lestrade who still was studying John before presenting the Evidence to them. After the short brief on evidence Lestrade was interrupted with a call. And Donovan came into the office.

"Here Freak it's for you." Instead of his usual acceptance of the term he looked at John.

"Can't you get her fired, and for that matter Anderson."

"On what grounds? I don't like them. I would never abuse my" John looked at Donovan. "Connection like that."

"Pity the Yard would be an ever better place." Sherlock got up and swept out of the room with the phone in hand."

"You couldn't get them fired could you?" Lestrade asked only catching the last bit of the conversation while Donovan gaped.

"Well, yeah it is possible. But they would really have to bugger something up." John replied.

"What you on about Cripple?" Donovan went red in the face then looked annoyed, mostly with herself though.

"I see those classes are not having any effect" John said smugly. "I think regular classes would allow them to sink in." he looked to Lestrade before continuing. "Now those, I have a lot of power over." John went to follow Sherlock.

"You just pissed of one of the most influential men in England I think."

"You think?" Donovan stuttered. "Who is he really?"

"I'm gonna tell you the truth Sally, at first I thought him an angel, now I think he is just John Watson."

"Whoever he is he needs a better hobby then following the Freak around."

**.**.**

Mycroft watched London continue unaware of the most important game going one between two of the most childish geniuses ever. One a psychopath the other a self-proclaimed sociopath. The city is finding out in tidbits, the explosion on baker street, the 12 dead with the Flat going up in flames and now it was rounding on to the last and final pip.

"Sir, I have the team up and ready."

"Yes, thank-you…" Mycroft fumbled with a name, He had been so busy following his brother that he paid no mind to his assistant's name change.

"Honoura, this time sir."

"Thank-you Honoura. And I assume all the cameras are on Sherlock Watch."

"Of course sir." Mycroft watched as Honoura walked out of the room tapping away on her phone.

Mycroft watched his CCTV footage of Sherlock following John around. As he watched his brother stalking John once more he knew that the end of this game would either make or break his brother. Both outcomes could end in disaster only time would tell the repercussions of the actions taken.


End file.
